loud_and_proudfandomcom-20200213-history
Luan Loud
Luan Loud is a character controlled by Mew Cat. This wiki page contains the information that he has created for Luan. Headcannon Luan Loud is definitely the most comical Loud sibling. However, she is much more than a simple comic relief. She has been able to set up very elaborate pranks, as well as run a successful business, showing that she is very intelligent. Unfortunately, sometimes her pranks can cross the line, such as when she almost smothered Lily with dirty laundry on April Fools. Still, when she is not wrapped up in her April Fools shenanigans, Luan shows great care for her family. When she found out that Lincoln was possibly being bullied at school, she quickly went to his room with the rest of her sisters to confront him about the situation. Additionally, she is more often than not one of the kinder sisters. Age 14 Three Positive Traits # Funny # Intelligent # Kind Three Negative Traits # Can go overboard # Can be cruel # Can act rash 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Luan has become a big-shot actor in Holywood and a millionaire. Of course, this came at the cost of her growing very distant to her family and developing depression. When she heard the news of her parent's death, Luan nearly killed herself by driving her car off of a cliff due to her guilt for not speaking with them for far too long. The only thing that stopped her was her realizing that she had a duty to return to Royal Woods and make it up to her family by being there for them in this dark, dark time. Name Luan Madeline Loud Age 14 Appearance In her early 20s, Luan still has the same light brown hair that she’s sported since her childhood. More often than not, she keeps it up in a ponytail with her yellow scrunchie. When she needs to go to a formal event, such as a job interview, Luan puts it up in a bun. She still wears yellow skirts, never having bothered to try different types of outfits. As Lana always said, ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’. Her braces have long since been removed, leaving her with straight teeth. Luan has definitely put on a few extra pounds, but not enough to classify her as overweight. She stopped growing taller in junior year of high school, at 5 feet 5 inches, a bit taller than the majority of her peers. Luan is comfortable with her appearance. Current Residence Movie star house just outside of Beverly hills. However, Luan spends most of her nights sleeping in a trailer on set for her sitcom. Occupation Main role in ‘Luan Out Loud’, a popular sitcom airing on ABC and Nickelodeon. Background Throughout her youth, Luan has always had a talent for the art of comedy. Whether it was making a pun, setting up a prank, or simply cracking a joke, Luan Loud loved to inspire laughter wherever she went. Throughout high school, she often participated in talent and variety shows, earning herself enough of a reputation to be voted ‘class clown’ in her senior yearbook. Additionally, Luan continued to manage ‘Funny Business Inc.’, entertaining at parties with the assistance of mostly Lincoln. Sometimes, if he was busy, Luan would recruit either Luna or Lynn to be her assistant. Not wanting to go to college, Luan quickly searched for a job right after her graduation of high school. Her bubbly and friendly personality allowed her to quickly land a well paying job entertaining and spending time with the elderly at a nearby retirement home. She was ecstatic that she didn’t need to move for the time being to be closer to her place of work. Luan liked her job, but after a year and a half, wanted something new. She applied to a number of businesses, and eventually, landed an internship working for a talent agency in the state. She rented a small apartment, said goodbye to her family, grabbed her things, and left to start her new life. At first, Luan spend most of her work days doing simple things such as fetching coffee for her co-workers. Still, she knew that if she was patient, her work would pay off. Fortunately, Luan was right. At age 19, she was promoted to become a secretary. She would schedule meetings for her agent, organize important paperwork, and take phone calls from her agent’s clients. Luan enjoyed her job, but like before, wanted something more. All the while, she visited her childhood home regularly to visit her family, in addition to making phone calls with them. One day, she came to a realization; Luan could either continue working hard at her job, or, she could pursue a career in comedy, the art that she loved and grew up doing. Entertaining as a comedian sounded like a dream to Luan, but she was unsure if she would be able to support herself with it. So, the aspiring Luan came up with a plan. When she didn’t have to work late at her job (which she often did), she would perform at open mic comedy nights in local clubs. She hopes to one day be noticed by a company executive, who would be willing to offer her a stable career in comedy. At age 20, her dream finally became a reality. Luan gave one of her best performances at a comedy club, and luckily, a big name executive watched her routine and liked what he saw. After the show, he approached Luan and offered her the star role in an upcoming sitcom airing on the ABC and Nickelodeon. She gleefully accepted. This was the big break that she had been looking for! After quitting her job as a secretary, Luan moved down to Hollywood start her career in the entertainment world. For the next two years, she became very busy starring as the lead role in ‘Luan Out Loud’. LOL did very well in the ratings, raking in a lot of revenue. Unfortunately, throughout her acting career, Luan struggled with maintaining her relationships. She was busy with shooting everyday, and although she loved doing her job, she often wished that she had more time to herself. Very rarely did she get the chance to take a trip back to Michigan, and only once or twice per month if she was lucky did Luan find the time to call any of her siblings or parents. After all, there would always be time later to talk to them… right? At age 22, Luan had accumulated an enormous amount of wealth. After she had established herself as a star in the industry, she was able to earn 30K per episode on average. Luan purchased a very nice house just outside of Beverly Hills, but spent very little time there due to the fact that she spent most of her nights sleeping in a trailer on set for the shooting of her sitcom. Even with all of her wealth, Luan was unable to find happiness. She never had fun doing anything outside of work, and even her job was starting to get boring. She had no significant other, no real responsibilities outside of her job, and rarely any time to enjoy herself. The things that used to make her happy only bored her. Luan thought that her only purpose in life was to entertain people for 22 minutes a week on their television screens. Unfortunately, the comedian fell into a state of moderate depression. Unless she was working or eating, all Luan wanted to do was lie down in bed. She had no drive to do anything outside of getting up in the morning to drag herself to work. She also refused to speak with her family members; it just made her too sad. This carried on for about six months. Then, she got the news. Her parents had been killed in a car accident. Luan felt horrible, and even though she had nothing to do with it, she also felt partially responsible for the incident. After all, Luan had never spoken to them in what seemed like forever; and now, she would never get the chance to. She always just assumed there would be other days to do it. Right after finding out about the untimely death of her parents, Luan ran outside of her set trailer, hopped in her Lexus, and drove. She didn’t know where she was going, but Luan continued to make her way out of the town. Eventually, after hours of driving aimlessly, she came to an empty dirt road on top of a cliff. The depressed comedian eventually closed her eyes, pushed down all the way on the gas pedal, and let go of the steering wheel. In that moment, Luan thought that she deserved the same fate as her mother and father. Then, she came to a realization; she couldn’t simply end her life. She had work to do! She had a purpose! Lily, Lola, Lana, and Lucy were all still growing up. Now, though, their parents were no longer there to support them them like they had supported Luan. What if they fell in the same trap as her? Lola was a movie star, after all! Luan knew she had to return to her childhood home and not only support her younger siblings, but also get back into the lives of her older ones; she owed it to all of them. She slammed her foot on the breaks, and opened her eyes. Luan had been mere feet away from driving off of a cliff, which would certainly have killed her. Luan turned the car around, and started her drive to Michigan. She was leaving behind her career, which she had worked for her entire adult life. Luan didn’t care, though. Family was more important. She laughed all the way back to Michigan. Extra Facts - Luan suffers from moderate depression, but now that she’s found purpose, her condition is on track to improve. - By fleeing Hollywood without notice, Luan is in violation of her contact. She’ll receive no money for every episode she misses shooting. Still, this hardly puts a dent in her fortune. She is still effectively a millionaire, but outside of her car and house, doesn’t like to show it. - Fortunately, unlike most actors in her state, Luan has consistently avoided illegal drugs and even alcohol. The worst she had done was infrequently experiment with drugs such as oxycontin and adderall in her teen years. - ‘Luan Out Loud’, or ‘LOL’ for short, revolves around the life of a young, struggling comedian named Luan Loud. The show follows Luan as she goes around the country giving shows, and trying to keep afloat while making a name for herself in the comedy world. In the process, she meets lots of new people, each of which teaches Luan the lesson or moral of the day. - At the time of Luan’s fleeing of Hollywood, the show was just ramping up to start the fourth season. - Luan’s favorite holiday is obviously April Fools day. Each time the day roles around, Luan makes an effort to set up a bunch of pranks on set for her co-workers to ‘enjoy’.Category:Characters